


Keep Spinning

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short drabble from Sans' point of view, starting from his birth, through Genocide Route, to his death at the hands of his brother's murderer.





	

The world starts spinning the second you're born.

At least, it feels that way.

In actuality, the world's been spinning for a long time now, and it'll keep on doing so for a long time, but to you the world's just started.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
You're 7 when Papyrus is born.

The world slows for a second as you cradle your baby brother in your arms, because you want this moment to last forever, because life is perfect the way it is right now, because you don't want anything to change.

But alas, the world keeps spinning.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
You grow up, the spinning world picking you up and whisking you along with it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
You're 19 and your father has disappeared. Papyrus is crying, great heaving sobs.

It's like losing mother all over again.

The world has slowed to a crawl, but you know you need to carry on, know the world needs to keep spinning.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
It takes 2 months for Papyrus to laugh again. You're eating spaghetti together, and you make a silly pun, and Papyrus starts laughing.

It's the most beautiful sound you've ever heard.

The world spins quickly, making you dizzy with relief, as you realise that everything's going to be okay.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
You and Papyrus decide to move to Snowdin. You fall in love with the town the moment you arrive. It's so calm, so peaceful.

The world spins around, content.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
One day, out in the woods, you find a door. It's a big door, and you're not sure where it leads because it's locked, but it seems like the perfect place to practise knock knock jokes. You spend a large portion of your time there, practicing how to make people laugh.

One day, someone responds to your knock. You tell her the joke, and she laughs. It reminds you of Papyrus' laugh, chirpy and bright. Then she tells you a joke, and it's so hilariously bad you burst out laughing. You don't know how long you spend there, trading jokes, before you need to leave, but it's too short. You promise to come back the next day, and the world speeds up as you look forward to tomorrow.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
You come to the door every day. You trade jokes, you leave, you come back, all while the world spins steadily.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
One day, your joke partner goes quiet. It's unsettling, someone who normally speaks so much, so freely, acting as if her words are a burden. Then she speaks, voice too uncertain, asks you to promise her that you'll take care of any humans that may pass through the door.

You agree, but you can't help but feel as if you shouldn't have.

The world spins, unsettled.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
She dies a day later. You just know it. The same day, a human passes through the door.

It's not a coincident.

The human killed your friend.

But you made her a promise.

The world spins sickeningly as you step out of the shadows and approach the human.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Papyrus takes a shine to the human immediately. It's partly your fault. You shouldn't have let Papyrus see them. You don't know how to warn Papyrus about them, not sure he'll believe you. Why would he? He believes too much in people, can only see the good in them.

He can't see the bad.

Can't see the dangerous gleam in their eyes.

Everything's happening too fast. The world's spinning too quickly.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Papyrus is dead.

Your little brother is dead.

It's your fault.

You should have done something.

Now he's gone.

He... He's...  
Gone.

Papyrus is...  
Gone.

And the world  
Just  
Keeps  
Spinning  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
You're going to kill them, promises be damned.

You don't care anymore.

Just like the world doesn't care.

Because the world doesn't stop for anyone. Not for the king's son. Not for your parents. Not for your friend beyond the door.

Not for your baby brother.

It  
Just  
Keeps  
Spinning  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
The world keeps spinning as you send spell after spell at the human. You don't hold back.

You aren't messing around.

The world keeps spinning as you dodge attacks, fighting with a burning furiousity.

You aren't playing.

The world keeps spinning as you fight, screaming for vengeance.

For everyone the human has hurt.

For Papyrus.

The world keeps spinning as your guard drops, just for a second, but a second's all it takes.

All it takes for the world  
To finally  
Grind  
To  
A  
Halt.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first ever fanfiction and I'm pretty nervous about sharing this so please by nice :)


End file.
